fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy (Fanofkinopio)
Andy "Fanofkinopio" is a male customer who debuted in Papa's Freezeria DELUXE. Survivor: Madamadamadamada He is a contestant on Meandcrazy's gameshow's first season, Survivor: Madamadamadamada. He was placed on the Dream tribe. History Episode 1 Andy started on the Dream tribe. Immediately after the game began, he was considered the weakest member of their tribe, especially by Eggy. He quickly made a connection with Drew, however. Dream won the first immunity challenge, keeping Andy safe. Episode 2 Andy competed in the combined reward/immunity challenge in the swimming portion. Their tribe was the first one to finish the swimming portion. However, Eggy blew up their lead at the puzzle portion and Dream lost immunity. Back at camp, Andy and Drew campaigned for Eggy's elimination while she was at Exile Island. However, Camila saw this as a shot to flip to vote with Eggy. At tribal, Eggy played her hidden immunity idol, negating Andy's vote against her and sending Azura home. Episode 3 Dream came back from tribal council where Azura was idoled out. Andy and Drew are pissed off at Eggy for taking out Azura at the previous tribal council. Andy even went as far as to tell Eggy that every time them two go to tribal together, he is voting for her. Eggy got sad and angry from this and ran off into the jungle, because she needed some time to be herself. Andy competed in the fifth round in the combined reward/immunity challenge and scored a point for his tribe. Dream went on to win the immunity challenge, keeping Andy safe. Back at camp Drew considered making a new alliance between him, Andy and Casey. Order Tickets Andy Papa's Pizzeria Order Ticket.png|Andy's Pizzeria order Andy Papa's Burgeria Order Ticket.png|Andy's Burgeria/HD order Andy Papa's Taco Mia Order Ticket.png|Andy's Taco Mia! order Andy Papa's Freezeria Order Ticket.png|Andy's Freezeria order Andy Papa's Pancakeria Order Ticket.png|Andy's regular Pancakeria/HD order Andy Wingeria Order.png|Andy's Wingeria order Andy Papa's Hot Doggeria Order Ticket.png|Andy's regular Hot Doggeria/HD order Andy Papa's Cupcakeria Order Ticket.png|Andy's regular Cupcakeria/HD order Andy Papa's Cupcakeria New Year Order Ticket.png|Andy's Cupcakeria/HD order during New Year Andy Papa's Freezeria HD Order Ticket.png|Andy's Freezeria HD order Andy Papa's Pastaria Order Ticket.png|Andy's regular Pastaria order Andy Papa's Pastaria Summer Luau Order Ticket.png|Andy's Pastaria order during Summer Luau Andy Papa's Freezeria To Go! Order.png|Andy's Freezeria To Go! order Andy Papa's Donuteria Order.png|Andy's regular Donuteria order Andy Papa's Donuteria New Year Order.png|Andy's Donuteria order during New Year Andy Papa's Wingeria HD Order Ticket.png|Andy's Wingeria HD order Andy Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Order Ticket.png|Andy's Pizzeria To Go! order Scooperia Order Ticket.png|Andy does not like grilled cheese sandwiches Andy Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Order Ticket.png|Andy's regular Cupcakeria To Go! order Andy Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Easter Order Ticket.png|Andy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter Andy Papa's Bakeria Order Ticket.png|Andy's regular Bakeria order Andy Papa's Bakeria Easter Order Ticket.png|Andy's Bakeria order during Easter Andy Papa's Taco Mia HD Order Ticket.png|Andy's regular Taco Mia HD order Andy Papa's Taco Mia HD Cherry Blossom Festival Order Ticket.png|Andy's Taco Mia HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Andy Papa's Sushiria Order Ticket.png|Andy's regular Sushiria order Andy Papa's Sushiria Summer Luau Order Ticket.png|Andy's Sushiria order during Summer Luau Andy Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! Order Ticket.png|Andy's regular Taco Mia To Go! order Andy Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! Summer Luau Order Ticket.png|Andy's Taco Mia To Go! order during Summer Luau Andy Papa's Pancakeria HD Summer Luau Order Ticket.png|Andy's Pancakeria HD order during Summer Luau Andy Papa's Pizzeria HD Order Ticket.png|Andy's regular Pizzeria HD order Andy Papa's Pizzeria HD Cinco de Mayo Order Ticket.png|Andy's Pizzeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo Andy Papa's Hot Doggeria HD New Year Order Ticket.png|Andy's Hot Doggeria HD order during New Year Andy Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Order Ticket.png|Andy's regular Hot Doggeria To Go! order Andy Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Cinco de Mayo Order Ticket.png|Andy's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Items unlocked with him * Royal Syrup, Rank 65 (Freezeria DELUXE) Trivia * He is one of a few customers who made an appearance in every game created by Fanofkinopio (named as Andy or Fanofkinopio). Category:Real Life People Category:Papa's Freezeria DELUXE Debuts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:A Characters Category:Flipverse Survivor Category:Survivor: Madamadamadamada Category:Flipverse Survivor Contestants Category:Survivor: Madamadamadamada Contestants Category:Fanofkinopio's Characters